Another Tails and Cream Romance
by darkness wasted
Summary: A little thing about Tails and Cream. Tails is lonely and wants a special someone. Out to SSG Tanner X. Echinda


Here's a fic to keep a friend of mine sleeping or dieing of boredom

**Here's a fic to keep a friend of mine sleeping or dieing of boredom! LOL**

Tails:18

Cream:18

Tails was wondering around the meadow minding his own business when he came across Sonic and Amy.

He saw the two with their noses touching and smiling at each other. They were of course a couple. Amy was wearing a little promise ring given to her from Sonic as a sign of love. Amy smiled and her eyes were half closed. So were Sonic's. The two looked happy and content. They just sat there under the sun looking into each other's eyes. Tails smiled and walked on.

"Lucky." He sighed. He went into the ruins and found Tikal with Knuckles. The two were sitting in front of the master emerald looking at each other. Knuckles was talking as Tikal was holding a neutral chao in her arms. The two were laughing and smiling at each other. When Knuckles looked away for a minute Tikal planted a kiss on his check which mad the echidna blush with love and embarrassment. He smiled and kissed her back. Tikal smiled and gladly returned the kiss.

Tails sighed in sadness. His ears dropped and he walked on leaving the other couple alone.

He kept going till he saw Shadow sitting alone.

"At least someone else is single." The little cub sighed.

Then Rouge came flying down and sat next to him. Shadow smiled and kissed her cheek which Rouge gladly returned. Shadow pulled out an engagement ring and the bat wrapped her arms around the onyx male taking the breath out of him. He laughed and held her close to him.

"Oh man!" Tails yelled flying off. He kept flying till he saw Cream with her parents. She was sitting in between Vector Croc and Vanilla Rabbit.

Cream was smiling and talking to them. Tails landed and watched them closely. He sighed and sat on the grass. The moon was rising in the horizon when Vector noticed the poor cub. He thought about his friends finding love and little old him alone in the world. He sighed.

Vector whispered in Cream's ear and the bunny saw Tails. Her parents left her alone to talk. Cream smiled and flew over to Tails. He had his head and face in his palms and didn't notice her sitting next to him.

"Something wrong Tails?" Cream smiled.

"Huh? Oh hey Cream." Tails sighed.

"What's wrong? You usually smile! I like it when you smile!" Cream said hugging him.

"Oh okay." Tails smiled hugging her back. Cream laughed and looked at him.

"So what brings you here?" Cream said letting the fox go.

"Oh I saw our friends together with the ones they love and well it got me thinking that there might not be someone out there for me." Tails frowned.

"Oh come on Tails there's someone for everyone!" Cream smiled.

"You think so?" Tails said with his mood lifting.

"Yup! Maybe that special girl can be here in Mobius!" Cream smiled.

She hugged him agaian and Tails sighed. There was a girl here right now.

"Um Cream?" Tails said hesitantly.

"Yes?" Cream smiled.

"Um think that girl could be……here now?" Tails said blushing.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Cream smiled.

"I mean you." Tails blushed.

"REALLY!" Cream yelled in happiness. This shocked Tails but he was happy that she didn't say anything like 'no way'.

"Oh Tails!" Cream smiled hugging him.

"So you want to be my girlfriend Cream?" Tails asked her.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend Tails!" Cream smiled kissing his cheek. Tails smiled and kissed her back on the lips!

The two stayed in the kiss. Their friends where watching from a distance.

"You go Tails." Sonic sighed hugging Amy.

"Yeah." Knuckles said.

"Even the little male cub can find love." Shadow smiled holding Rouge's hand.

They smiled at their young friends and left them alone. The new couple separated and smiled. They hugged and looked at the moon. Cream sighed and laid her head on his chest. Tails wrapped his arms around her and sighed.

He has someone now. And most likely forever.

**Hey Tim stay up okay! Hope this fic will keep you from getting bored! Yeah write back! Oh and too all of you out there this is one of my favorites I've written so far. Reviews would be kind of you.**


End file.
